Chronicles of Life and Death
by Lord-Squirrel
Summary: The plot thickens. The Rebels are introduced, more characters are introduced. The war comes closer every passing day and the girls are forced to fight each other in it.
1. Mark

**I'm finally back from California and now here's the story I promised I'd write.**

**Summary: The guardians are relived of their guardian duties and are free to live normal lives again. That is until werewolves and vampires arrive. The group is split in half as they are forced to fight against each other in the war between werewolves and vampires.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own W.I.T.C.H. or the song Chronicles of Life and Death. I couldn't think of a title so I used that.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chronicles of Life and Death

By: LordSquirrel

Chapter One: Mark

The girls were fifteen now. The Oracle had relived them of their Guardian duties until they were needed again. That meant that they had more time to do whatever they wanted to do. Currently though Irma the ex-water guardian was grounded.

'It's not fair.' Irma thought. 'A new night club is opening tonight and I'm grounded for a week. Well that's not going to stop me.' She concentrated and made an astral drop, which was a lot harder without Will and the fact that the Oracle had taken away most of their powers. She then opened the window and climbed out.

Since it was the grand opening entrance and drinks were free. Irma got on the dance floor and started to look for her friends. They were supposed to meet there. "Hey do you wanna dance?" a boy said behind Irma. He was about her age and he had messy brown hair and green eyes. He was wearing green cargo shorts and a black tank top that exposed a cresant moon tattoo.

"Sure." Irma replied. "What's your name?" she asked. "Who are you to ask me my name?" the boy replied. Apparently he was very cocky. Irma laughed "My names Irma. Yours?"

" Names Mark. Come on let's dance." Mark replied. They danced for about an hour before Irma realized that it was 11:30. "Crap it's getting late I gotta go now." Irma said. "Okay I'll walk you home then." Mark replied. They walked out of the club and through the park approaching the woods which was a really good shortcut to Irma's house.

"Check it out it's a full moon!" Irma exclaimed. Mark's eyes widened and he began to panic. "I gotta go now Irma. Prior engagements." he said trying not to sound rushed or anything. She turned to face him and gasped at what she saw.

Mark's nose stretched forward into a snout, fur began to grow all over his body and he was starting to grow fangs. Irma could've sworn she saw a tail swishing by his legs. His clothes began to rip as more fur began to grow. He fell to all fours and growled one word: Run. He howled and began to walk towards her oddly, probably trying to fight it.

Irma didn't need to be told twice. She ran into the woods, Mark-the-werewolf somewhere behind her. His footsteps stopped so she leaned against a tree so she could take a breather. A twig snapped behind her. Irma turned around. It was a boy maybe two to three years older than her. He had black hair, red eyes, really pale skin and really pointy canines.

"You're... you're not a werewolf are you?" Irma asked in between panting. "No I'm not." the boy replied, snarling at the word werewolf. Irma sighed. "I'm a vampire. And I'm very thirsty." he finished. The boy took a step forward and Irma took a step backwards into something big and furry.

"Mark!" Irma exclaimed, not knowing whether to be happy or not. Mark growled and lunged at the boy and clawed him. The boy hissed in pain and transformed into a bat and flew away. Mark turned to face her, breathing heavily and blood dripping from his claws.

He lunged, no longer having control over his werewolf form. Irma was too tired to dodge him. He pinned her down and clawed her back and then he bit her shoulder.

Irma howled in pain and fell unconscious and Mark howled in anguish, their howls mixed together forming an odd melody. Clouds covered the moon and Mark changed back into a human and carried Irma back to her house. He concentrated and transformed back into the werewolf and climbed up a tree that led into Irma's room and laid her in the bed and ran into the woods, leaving the window opened and the curtains billowing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Liked it? Next chapter is gonna take place sometime in the next month and one of the other girls is gonna be bitten. I don't know who it should be so I'll leave it up to you guys to vote or something. Here's a profile of Mark.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Mark(No last name)

Sixteen years old

Messy brown hair and green eyes

Likes to wear cargo shorts and a tank top

Very cocky and usually doesn't take things too seriously. He's also very charming and sarcastic.

When he was bitten at the age of four his parents abandoned him in fear of being bitten and because they were vampires. He was found by two older girls who happened to be werewolves and lived with them, traveling the USA in search of other werewolves to recruit in the war. (**The two girls will be introduced somewhere in chapters three through five.**)


	2. Damien

**I was doing research on werewolves and vampires. Most of the results I got for them were stuff about movies about them. I was planning on making Cornelia a vampire from the start, the problem was I didn't know what to do with everyone else. Why couldn't they be W.I.T.C.H.E.S. or something so I wouldn't have to decide which group got the extra person... W.I.T.C.H.E.S. is still has an odd number of people. It's probably going to be the vampires who get the extra person since they Mark... but then again I have that other vampire kid from the woods...**

**Oh and I changed my mind. This chapter takes place the next day on a Sunday.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chronicles of Life and Death

By: Lord-Squirrel

Chapter Two: Damien

"I wonder why Irma didn't come to the night club? She promised she would and she's not one to break her promises." a curious ex-air guardian named Hay-Lin asked. She, Will, Taranee and Cornelia were on the way to visit her since she wasn't answering her phone. They were about to enter the woods when Cornelia, who was in front of them, stopped and grasped her head in pain. The plants and trees were sending fuzzy images of last night's events.

_A girl about Cornelia's age was running from something big, brown and furry... that was running on its hind legs. The girl stopped and leaned against a tree, panting heavily. Cornelia finally got a chance to get a clear view of her face. Big blue, no turquoise eyes, tanned complexion, honey brown hair... it was Irma! A voice... it was a boy about their age with a very raspy voice say, "I'm a vampire, and I'm very thirsty." The big furry thing lunged at Irma, claws dripping with blood and a bloodthirsty look in its eyes. It clawed Irma's back and bit her. Then it picked her up carried her off somewhere._

Cornelia's eyes fluttered open only to see a very worried Hay-Lin looming inches away from her face. "Guys she's awake!" she yelled to an unknown source. Will and Taranee run out of the woods looking very worried. "What happened Cornelia?" Will asked. "We were about to go through the woods when you gasped and fell over in pain." Will said. "Yeah so we went in the woods so we could find out what was happening to you."

Cornelia gasped and sat up, sending Hay-Lin flying back with a shriek. "The plants... they were talking to me. Irma... she's hurt." Cornelia said. "WHAT!" Will, Taranee and Hay-Lin said at the same time. 'God do they practice that or something?' Cornelia thought, holding back a smirk. "Me, Taranee and Hay-Lin will go to Irma's house. Cornelia you look in the woods. Do you know where she is?" Will said, her leader instincts coming back with vengeance.

Cornelia shook her head and she and the others split up. Cornelia ventured deep into the woods. "If you're looking for your friend she's not here." said the same raspy voice Cornelia heard in her vision. She hadn't gotten a clear sight of him, now she has. Black hair that was really messy, piercing red eyes and really pale skin. He was wearing a black shirt with a red skull and crossbones on it. Under it was red long sleeved shirt and he was wearing baggy black pants.

"Who are you?" Cornelia said. The only thing she knew about him was that he was a vampire. "My name is Damien Cornelia." he replied. Cornelia gasped, how did he know her name. "Oh I heard you talking to your friends on the edge of the forest. We vampires have very acute senses." he said. "Oh and the werewolf carried her back home. She's a werewolf now. The other werewolf's name is Mark." he finished.

Cornelia ran faster than she ever has, probably since she was in her element. Cornelia looked behind her, Damien was nowhere in sight. She turned around and found her face-to-face with Damien. She gasped and braced herself for the worst. Damien bit her neck and sucked out some a lot her blood leaving her very dizzy. Damien looked back at her and winked then he transformed into a bat and flew of deeper into the woods. Cornelia used her last bit up strength to drag herself to Irma's doorstep before she fell unconscious.

**Back with the others**

Will, Taranee and Hay-Lin arrived at Irma's doorstep panting heavily. The woods were the shortest way to her house, taking the streets took a lot longer because it was a very busy neighborhood. When they got their breath back they rang the door bell. Mrs. Lair answered the door. "Is Irma home?" Hay-Lin asked in her sweetest voice.

"She's sleeping right now. I'll let you visit her but she's grounded." Mrs. Lair replied, moving aside so they could come in.

'That's why she didn't come last night.' Taranee thought. Mrs. Lair led them up the stairs. "It's okay Mrs. Lair we know the way to Irma's room." Hay-Lin said. "No I'm making sure you guys don't try to help her escape." Mrs. Lair replied, the same twinkle in her eyes that Irma always had showing for a second.

The girls laughed. "Actually I'm worried about her. I just cooked bacon and Irma hasn't come down yet." Hay-Lin gasped. They had always slept over at each others houses so she knew from experience that Irma was a heavy sleeper but if the smell of food came through the door she would be awake instantly. Mrs. Lair laughed "That was my reaction too."

Mrs. Lair knocked on the door "Irma are you awake?" she called. No response. She knocked again "Irma?" Still no response. She opened the door and everyone gasped. Cornelia was right, Irma was hurt!

The bed and blankets were stained a dark red with her blood. Taranee's eyes went instinctively to the window. It was opened. The back of Irma's shirt was ripped in three big diagonal slashes and a lot of blood was running from her shoulder. Will turned Irma so that they could see her face.

What was really scary was that Irma's eyes were wide with fright yet she was grinning like a person in a mental asylum might have. Taranee walked up to her and grabbed her wrist. "There's a pulse but it's very faint. Someone call 911!" she yelled. No one had heard her, they were looming over Mrs. Lair. She had fainted.

Taranee sighed and grabbed the phone and dialed 911. "Hello I need to talk to the paramedics. Yes it's an emergency you dumb-!" another voice came on the phone "What's the emergency." came a man's voice. "My friend's unconscious and she has lost a lot of blood and her mom fainted." Taranee replied. She than gave him the address. A few minutes later the man's voice came back "Miss we're here but there's another girl passed out on the doorstep. Long blonde hair and blue eyes and she's lost a lot of blood.

Taranee gasped "Cornelia!" No one replied but Taranee heard the man's voice yell "We're going to need another ambulance now!" "Taranee I think Mrs. Lair is waking up!" Hay-Lin yelled over her shoulder. The girls heard sirens and footsteps. "Where are they?" a man entered the room. Apparently they had forgotten to close the door.

Two men picked Irma up and put her on a stretcher and carried her into the ambulance with Cornelia. They drove away to the Heatherfield hospital. "Where's Irma?" Mrs. Lair said her voice groggy. "The hospital." Taranee replied who was currently trying to close the window. Mrs. Lair stood up, unsteady on her feet "Then what are we doing here then when we should be following the ambulance." she said, the twinkle returning to her eyes. The girls cheered and followed her to the garage.

**In the hospital a few hours later**

The girls and Mrs. Lair were sitting in the waiting room for the doctor to say that it was okay for them to enter. "Mrs. Lair its okay for you to visit your daughter now." a nurse called. She than led her to Irma and Cornelia's room. Both of them were still unconscious. Will sighed and turned on the TV to the news.

"In other news two girls were attacked in the same neighborhood." the newsman said. "We have Chuck at the scene of the crime." The camera switched to a young man who was standing at the Lair's doorstep with Mr. Lair who was still in his police uniform. Mr. Lair began to talk "I was at the station talking to my boss about a new night club that had just opened up. Apparently they were letting teens drink alcohol underage. Then I got a call telling me that my daughter and her friend was attacked so I rushed here." he said.

"What's that?" it was a younger police in training Mark Brown. He was pointing to a trail of blood that went from the doorstep all the way to the woods in the park. "Looks like we found a clue." Chuck said. They followed it into the woods. It stopped somewhere in the middle of the woods.

When they exited they were approached by two other police officers. "Sir we've analyzed the blood and it belongs to Cornelia Hale." Mark approached Mr. Lair "Sir I think there's more evidence inside. Think about it. The girl was found outside on the doorstep of one of her friend's doorstep." he said.

"Good point Mark. Come on let's go." Mr. Lair replied beckoning to the door. He opened it and stepped in, closely followed by Chuck and the camera man. They then entered Irma's room. "Holy shit look!" Mr. Lair exclaimed. The bed was covered in blood. The camera goes back to the newsman. "And there you have it. Fifteen year old Irma Lair was brutally attacked in her own room and her friend Cornelia Hale in the woods in the same area. That park will be closed until that person was caught. The two girls are currently recovering in the Heatherfield hospital and are in critical condition. That is all."

Will turned of the TV and went back to the cot the nurse had set up. There was a groan. "Irma you're awake!" Hay-Lin said rushing up to hug her best friend. "Yeah where my clothes let's go home." Irma said. There was a knock at the door.

It opened and the doctor Dr.Norm entered. "Oh Irma I see you're awake. How's your friend Cornelia?" he said. Irma shrugged "I feel fine I don't even know why I'm here." she replied. "You've made a fast recovery Irma. Let's hope that your friend does the same." the doctor said while he checked Cornelia's pulse. "Cornelia's parents should be arriving soon. They've just heard the news." Mrs. Lair said.

"That's great but can I have my clothes now. I'm going to take a walk my legs just fell asleep." Irma said. Mrs. Lair sighed and tossed her a bag. Irma walked to the bathroom with no difficulty at all and closed the door. A few minutes later she came out in the clothes Mrs. Lair gave her. "Doctor how is it possible that she recovered so fast? She was in critical condition a few hours ago." Taranee said. The doctor shrugged "She has the blood of a police officer. She's a fighter."

"I just hope that Cornelia is." Will said grimly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**There that was the longest chapter I've ever written. When I was doing my research on werewolves and vampires I found a lot of different stuff from different sources. Like Irma's fast recovery. I read something like, werewolves recover quickly, or something like that. All the girls will be bitten within about the sixth chapter. Yeah Mark Brown is really Mark-the-werewolf with a fake last name. He's going to make a return in the next chapter. **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Damien (No last name)

Fifteen years old

Messy black hair and red eyes

Likes to wear a black shirt with a red long sleeved shirt under it and baggy black pants

Very mysterious and straight to the point. Also has a way of making a person lose their temper.

He was born a vampire because his parents were vampires. He had an older brother who was just one year older than him. He never got to see his older brother because he disappeared. After that his parents did too so he was put under the care of his uncle who was a werewolf. The urge to kill each other was strong so one night his uncle bit him in his sleep nearly killing himand making him some sort of vampire/werewolf hybrid or a werepire.


	3. A Night in the Woods

**Well I got almost everything worked out for the story so I'll be able to update faster though I did change my mind about one thing, Will and Taranee will be bitten around the fifth to seventh chapter.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chronicles of Life and Death**

By: Lord-Squirrel

Chapter Three: A Night in the Woods

**In the Heatherfield Police Station**

"Mark you've done good on your first mission. However legally you still have to go to school so I've enrolled you in the Sheffield Institute." Mr. Lair said to a certain young man with werewolf qualities. "Sure Mr. Lair." the boy said cheerfully. 'Good now I can get to Irma. All according to plan.'

**In the Sheffield Institute the following day**

"Class your teacher is home sick today so I'll be substituting for her." said Mrs. Knickerbocker to the girls' class. Said class groaned. "Also you're going to a have a new classmate. I'm sure you've seen him on the news. Class meet your new classmate Mark Brown."

Mark walked in the room and several girls swooned. "Hey he's pretty cute." Cornelia remarked. She didn't think that it was the same Mark Damien told her about. She didn't know how wrong she was. Hay-Lin nodded "What do you think of him Irma?" Hay-Lin chirped. "Irma?"

Irma didn't answer her. She was staring at her book with a glazed look in her eyes. "Good it's about time she's studied." Cornelia said smirking. "Taranee can you get in her head?" Will asked. Taranee nodded then she closed her eyes and concentrated. She gasped and opened her eyes. "There's something blocking me!" she whispered to the others.

**In Irma's head**

_"Irma are you here?" a voice rang through her head._

_"Who are you? Whoever you are get out of head!" Irma yelled._

_"Relax it's me Mark. Remember from the club." Mark said._

_"Mark? How are you talking to me? In my head!" Irma said._

"_It's a special ability us werewolves have. Vampires can do the same thing with other vampires." Mark replied._

"_Us werewolves! What do you mean? What exactly happened at the club?" Irma cried._

"_I'm sorry. Things got out of hand, it was a full moon. So I accidentally bit you." Mark replied. I have control now over it now." He added._

"_So I'm a werewolf now. Well that sucks" Irma said bluntly._

"_Well being a werewolf has its good points… and bad points." Mark said awkwardly._

"_So what do you want to talk to me about that can't wait until lunch?" Irma said impatiently._

"_Well I want you to come with me." Mark said almost sheepishly._

"_Come with you? Where?" Irma said._

"_Well. It's kind of hard to explain. Have you heard of the… relationship between werewolves and vampires?" Mark said_

"_Yeah we talked about in English… I think. They lived peacefully with each other but then something started to kill the werewolves' livestock. Drained all blood the out of them. The werewolves immediately blamed the vampires… who got pissed off and then started to attack the werewolves directly. Then the werewolves got revenge by storming the vampires' village directly. Burned it down, attacked the people, the works. Then a war started and the then it was just down to the rebels out of both races who made a treaty to never have that war again unless it was really needed or something. Then both races disappeared. Irma said._

"_But they're back and stronger then ever. I need you to join us. We need as many werewolves as possible since the vamps' numbers have been growing so fast. You'll also need another werewolf to help you control your werewolf form. I've been one since I was four and I just barely mastered control. So will you come with me?" Mark said._

"_I will. When do we leave?" Irma said still in a slight daze at what Mark just said._

"_Tomorrow night I'm still trying to make a plan so to make it seem like we were kidnapped." Mark replied just before he cut the connection._

**Back in the class**

"**IRMA LAIR ANSWER ME WHEN I TALK TO YOU!"** Mrs.Knickerbocker shrieked just as Irma was brought back to the real world. Irma yelped and fell backwards causing the whole class to laugh. "Sorry Mrs.Knickerbocker but I think that's just a side effect of the medicines they gave me in the hospital. May I go to the nurse?" Irma said with her best innocent tone.

Mrs.Knickerbocker nodded. "Mrs.Knickerbocker may I go with her. I know it's the middle of class but I haven't seen the nurse's office yet." Mark said using his undeniable charm. Mrs.Knickerbocker nodded and they walked out of the room.

School eventually ended and the girls went to the Silver Dragon to do their homework. Will turned the TV on to the news since there was nothing better on. "In other news the attacks were made by a man who was mentally unstable and thought that he was a vampire. Here's Chuck with Mark Brown the one who found and arrested the man."

The camera switches to Mark. "Well when we found the blood leading into the woods I decided to take a further look inside. I followed another trail of blood deeper into the woods and found the cannibal sucking the blood out of a rat. We haven't been able to identify him yet so we just call him Vlad." Mark said. "We think that he may be responsible for the attacks. We're reopening the park and the woods since we caught the attacker. Mr. Lair added.

Will shut the TV off. "What did you that for? It was getting kind of interesting." Cornelia complained. "You know I bet there's an actual vampire in there. Not a psychotic person but an 'I vanna suck your blood' vampire." Irma said jokingly, though she knew there was a real one somewhere in the woods.

Hay-Lin's eyes widened she always believed whatever Irma said, poor gullible kid. "Yeah we should go in the woods and investigate." Hay-Lin said. "I don't know what if there really is something in there?" Taranee said. "Ditto. When I was attacked I was in the woods." Cornelia said. Irma and Hay-Lin turned to Will. "What don't look at me. If they don't go I'm not going. You two are on your own." Will said. The trio walked out of the room

"Okay we're going to need wooden stakes, crosses, a tent and enough food to last a night." Hay-Lin said. Irma raised an eyebrow at her. "What haven't you seen the movies?" Hay-Lin replied. Irma picked up a cross and cried out in pain and dropped it. The cross was made out of silver. Where she had held it (on her palm) there was an angry red mark in the shape of a cross.

"What happened?" Hay-Lin said over her shoulder. "Err nothing I just stepped something pointy." Irma said doing her best to hide her hand. Hay-Lin nodded and went back to looking for something that would serve as a wooden stake. Her room was so messy that it was almost impossible to step on something without years of practice. Irma could remember once when they were six they were playing hide-and-seek at Hay-Lin house and Irma was able to hide in a _huge _pile of Hay-Lin stuff for about three hours before she passed out from lack of oxygen.

**In the woods**

"It's not to dark so we should set up camp and eat then we can search for the vampire." Irma said. By the time they finished it was nightfall. "Err Irma I'm going to go look for the little girls' room. I'll be right back." Hay-Lin said jumping up and down. Irma rolled her eyes and Hay-Lin ran off with the only flashlight. 'Might as well start a fire.' Irma thought. A twig snapped.

"Oh you're back. I didn't think you'dcome back. Where's your little friend? I'm still a little thirsty from drinking Cornelia's blood. Oh I see I've struck a nerve." Damien said. He did infact, Irma was shaking in rage. "You bit Cornelia! You bastard!" Irma charged at him. He easily dodged "You're gonna have to do better then that." he said laughing. He transformed into a bat and flew off and Irma chased after him.

**With Hay-Lin**

Hay-Lin zipped her pants up and walked out of the porta potty she 'forgot' (neglected) to tell Irma about. There was a rustle in the bushes. Hay-Lin instinctive held up the wooden stake. It was a boy messy black hair, pale skin and red eyes he looked panicked and he was bleeding from a wound. 'An albino' Hay-Lin thought.

He ran up to her panting. "What are you doing here? Haven't you heard? There's a werewolf and a vampire living in these woods." the boy said. "Why are you bleeding?" she asked. She pulled out a band-aid and put it on the wound. "The werewolf attacked me. I just barely escaped."

**Flashback **

_Damien flew deeper into the woods. He stopped when he was sure that he last her and transformed back into a human. _

_"Wrong move vampire." a throaty, more like growly said behind him. He turned around and gasped. It was Irma in werewolf form. "How is that possible? It's nowhere near full moon in Heatherfield!" he yelled. She swiped her paw at him sending him flying into a tree. The force of impact didn't kill him but he pretended to be unconscious._

_Irma walked up to him holding a wooden stake. She swung it down towards his heart. He rolled away from her at the last second and came behind her. "What the-" he put a hand over her mouth and bit her neck. Irma howled and transformed back into a human. 'Good. If a person dies in their werewolf form they always transform back into a human before they die.' Damien thought._

_"Good another unwanted pest taken care of." Damien said smirking. He kicked her body and flew off._

_**End flashback**_

"So that means you're a-" Hay-Lin said before Damien interrupted. "Oh no way. When I was running from it I tripped and scraped my cheek. By the way does this happen to belong to you? I found it not so far away from a camp site." he held up a wooden cross.

Hay-Lin gasped "I lent thatto Irma! She's in trouble! Where did you find it?" Hay-Lin cried.

He led her to the girls'camp site. "From here I ran a bit and- holy crap!" he said in his best surprised voice. "What! What is it... oh no Irma!" sitting in their line of view was Irma's lifeless corpse.


	4. Resurrection

**Chronicles of Life and Death**

**By: Lord-Squirrel**

**Chapter Four: Resurrection**

"Damn it Irma! You could've helped us!" Mark scowled and scanned the cemetery again from his position in a tree. There was no one there so he jumped out of the tree. His ears picked a up a sound that no human ears could pick up, it was so quiet that his werewolf ears barely heard it, or possibly muffled.

**Underground**

Irma's eyes fluttered open. She wasn't in the woods she knew that much. That means the vampire got Hay-Lin! Irma sat up quickly and her head banged against some sort of wall. Irma groaned and rubbed her sore head. She was in a coffin or something but why would anyone think she was dead? The last thing she remembered was fighting Damien.

**Flashback**

_Damien flew off deeper in the woods, in the general direction that Hay-Lin went in. Irma chased after him but he had a head start and he didn't have to bother with dodging branches and roots. Irma tripped over a root. Irma swore and pushed herself up and gasped._

_Her hands were unusually hairy, furry even. Her clothes seemed really tight now. She ignored it and began running again. "Didn't I pass this already?" Irma thought aloud. "Damn it I did! I've been running in circles! I lost him!" Irma yelled and punched the tree. She felt a pain in her back. She ran a hand down her back and noticed that her spine was a lot longer. All of a sudden the tree didn't seem as tall._

_Irma howled as her bones grew longer and fur began to grow all over her body. Her hands and feet turned into paws and she saw claws grow from her hands. The woods didn't seem so dark anymore or unfamiliar. She could smell a lot of new things like ashes from their campfire and the beef ramen they had eaten. It had rained a couple of days ago, Irma could smell it._

_There was one smell in peculiar that caught Irma's attention. It was coppery to say the least, almost like blood. Exactly what Damien had smelt like. Irma ran in the direction that it was coming from. It stopped. Irma looked up and saw a bat flying overhead. She quickly hid behind a tree._

_The bat landed and transformed into Damien. "Wrong move vampire." she said. She almost yelped at how strange and unfamiliar her voice sounded. He turned around and gasped. "How is this possible? It's nowhere near full moon in Heatherfield!" he yelled. She swiped her paw at him and sent him flying into a tree._

_She walked up to him holding the wooden stake. She swung it down at Damien's heart. He rolled away at the last second and came behind her. "What the-" he put a hand over her mouth 'God! His hand tastes like blood.' then a searing pain in her neck and darkness._

**End flashback**

"Okay either I break the coffin open and have dirt crush me to death or die of lack of oxygen. They both sound soo good." Irma said sarcastically. Then there was a pounding from above which Irma found out were footsteps. Each footstep was like a miniature earthquake. Irma sighed in relief as they stopped and then there was a really loud one. Then a really weird scraping.

**Over ground**

Mark's muscles strained and burned at the effort they were put through "Who the hell puts concrete in a grave anyway?" Mark said through gritted teeth. He leaned against the shovel which was stuck in the dirt. He had to use his claws to dig through the concrete which he thanked God wasn't fully hardened and pray that his newly manicured... err sharpened claws didn't break.

He finally reached the coffin. He reached down to open it when it swung open and smashed into Mark's face. Irma walked out and breathed her first breath of fresh air since the woods. Mark pushed the coffin door off his face and crept behind Irma in full werewolf form.

Irma turned around and saw Mark pressing a wooden stake against her throat. "State your business in the world of the living _Vampire_" he snarled. 'What does he mean by vampire? 'Irma thought. "Jeez Mark first you say I'm a werewolf now you call me a vampire. Won't you make up your mind?" Irma joked nervously. Mark snarled.

"Okay look wolf-boy if I were a vampire would I be able to do this?" she pulled out an extra stake she brought out of her jacket and cut her cheek. There was an awkward pause as blood seeped out of it. "Awww! What was the point the point of doing that?" Irma cried out in pain.

Mark laughed and transformed back into a human. He ripped off a strip of his already tattered tank top and gave it to Irma to wipe off the blood. "Don't worry about it Irma we werewolves have special regeneration skills." Mark said. Irma pulled the clothe away from her cheek and ran her fingers over the spot where the wound was and found that it was gone.

"Come on I want to show you my friends. Something tells me we're going to be together for a long time." Mark said laughing. He led her to an alley not so far away where a travel trailer was parked. He knocked on it. Two knocks, a short pause then four knocks. A girl their age answered.

She was an average height for a girl their age and had blonde hair that ended just at her shoulders. She also had hazel eyes which were hidden behind a pair of glasses. She was wearing a purple long sleeved shirt and jeans. "Oh hey Mark you're back from your 'prior engagements' I see. Who's your friend?"

"My name is Irma Lair. And you are... "Irma said. She held out a hand for her to shake. "Jenny. Nice to meet you." she replied. She shook her hand. Irma noticed that she had the same cresant moon tattoo that Mark had on the back of her hand.

"Come in so you can meet my sister." Jenny said. She led them to the kitchen where a girl that was most likely Jenny's twin sister was sitting. She also had blonde hair but it was a darker shade and it was shorter ending at her neck and she also had hazel eyes. She had a more athletic build then Jenny and was wearing a green shirt and green pants.

"Finally you're back Mark what took you so long? Oh and whose the new kid?" she called over her shoulder lazily. "Maddy this is the girl I've been telling you about. You know the girl I met at the club and accidentally bit. Her name is Irma." Mark replied. Irma offered a hand to the girl who almost crushed it.

"Well now that we're all here let's get this show on the road." Maddy yelled taking the position in the driver's seat. Mark took front passenger while Jenny gave Irma a tour of the trailer. She led her up to a 'room' with four sleeping bags on the floor and a lot of junk every where else.

"This is our sleeping quarters and crap storage room as Mark likes to call it." Jenny said. Irma laughed and plopped one a blue sleeping back that was probably for her and closed her eyes. "You know I can tell you're not sleeping. Your breathing is normal, rushed even." Jenny said though her eyes never left the book she was reading.

Irma opened a lazy eye. "I wasn't pretending to sleep I was trying to go to sleep. The whole being bitten by a vampire and dying then being resurrected thing made me tired." she said yawning to prove her point. Jenny shut her book, it wasn't that interesting anyway. "But that would make you a-" "A vampire? No. Blood doesn't flow form a vampires body right? Well I cut myself and there was as sure as hell blood. I even had the cut to prove it before it mysteriously vanished. I'm a werewolf. "Irma said cutting Jenny off.

"If you're a werewolf and you were bitten by a vampire and lived... or died then came back to life that would mean you're a werepire, a werewolf/vampire hybrid." Jenny said shocked. Irma opened both eyes now and her full attention was on Jenny "A what!" she exclaimed.

Jenny sighed "A werepire is a person who was originally werewolf or a vampire and was bitten by the opposite race. They have senses and abilities like strength, speed ect. far beyond those of a werewolf or a vampire. In their werepire form they are a werewolf with giant bat wings with the ability to suck the blood of their victims for additional strength. They can only transform into a werepire during the full moon so until then you're just a regular old werewolf like us. The thing is though the only way you would've survived is if you have a relative or something that was a vampire."

It took a while for Irma's brain to process all of this. "Wait you're a werewolf!" she exclaimed. Jenny sighed and face palmed. She snapped her fingers and she turned into a werewolf with long blonde hair and a little over seven feet tall. She snapped her fingers again and turned human. "Sweet! Can you teach me how to do that?" Irma said enthusiastically.

"Of course. Come here." she patted a green sleeping bag next to her. Irma walked over to her and plopped down on the green sleeping bag. "Concentrate. Imagine the full moon and, if you can, yourself in werewolf form." Jenny said. Irma nodded and concentrated on an image of the full moon and then of her werewolf form.

That night in the woods she had managed to catch a few glimpses of herself as a werewolf in the occasional river she ran by. She had shaggy honey brown fur, turquoise dog-like eyes, and a lot of muscles. Since she had joined the swim team she still had a lot in human form too. She was about seven foot six in werewolf form she could tell because her head scraped the first branch of a tree that was positioned that high.

She felt her bones grow longer again and fur grow and resisted the urge to howl. She opened her eyes, where she was sitting cross-legged as a human she now sat cross-legged as a werewolf. Jenny giggled, Irma had to resist her predatory instincts that were telling her to attack Jenny, and oddly to eat her. Irma's paw twitched in an attempted to claw Jenny and Irma grabbed it quickly with the other.

Jenny giggled again "Don't worry you'll master control but now I'll tell you how to turn back. This time concentrate on yourself as a human with the moon covered in clouds or something." Irma did so with ease, she had practice from transforming from her guardian form back to her normal form. "First thing in the mourning I'll teach you how to control yourself in werewolf form" Jenny said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mrs. Lair sighed and put the once white sheets in the washing machine. They were nowstained adark red. "It's too bad that all of this blood was put to waste." She said as she put another t-shirt in. For a moment you could see her canines grow larger and pointier in the dimly lighten room, but just for a moment.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The werepire is in a movie Underworld and in an online game called Adventure Quest but I don't play it anymore so I've never seen one in the game so I made up all that stuff. Werewolves and vampires both have special regeneration ability, that's why the cut healed and disappeared so fast. If it were on Mark or someone else it would've left a scar. This chapter ends part one. Part two is going to take place in Heatherfield with the others. The flashback Irma had was pretty like the one Damien had except from her point of view and more detail.**


	5. The Conclave

**When Irma cuts herself with the stakeand says, "Awww! What was the point of doing that?" it was a reference to Family Guy. The episode where Peter puts his hand in a jar filled with barbed wire and salt to get fifteen cents and says "Awww! Who puts these things together?" or something like that. **

**Also one website said that blood doesn't run through a vampire's body and another says it does and they can bleed so let's just say that Mark thought that Irma would've attacked him instead of cut herself. Well I wrote this chapter soslowly because I was being a lazy bastard at the moment.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chronicles of Life and Death By: Lord Squirrel**

After the funeral Hay-Lin doubled back to the woods to get the abandonded stuff. Her friends offered to help but she declined. When she arrived in the woods she found Damien sitting near the makeshift fireplace they had made. He turned to face her and waved.

Hay-Lin ran up to meet him. "I'm sorry about your friend Irma. I hope she rests in peace." he said. Hay-Lin smiled and took a seat near him.He pulled out a pouch of Kool-Aid out of his pocket.

"Want some Koo-Aid." he asked. Hay-Lin nodded and he pulled out two bottles of water and turned his back to her and began to pour some of the powder in. When he knew that she wasn't looking he pulled out a razor blade from out of his pocket and made a cut on his wrist.

The blood dripped in and turned the water a darker shade of red then then it already was. He licked the wound slowly, savoring the coppery taste of his own blood and the cut slowly healed as his tounge left his skin. He turned around and handed Hay-Lin the bottle with his blood and he drank the clean one.

Yuck! He wanted to spit it out but then it might've made Hay-Lin suspicious. The only thing he drank other than blood was water, the Kool-Aid was too sweet for his liking but he forced it down anyway. Hay-Lin seemed to like it, she drained the wholebottle.

"Mmm what's in this?" she chirped. Damien smiled. "Oh just a special ingrediant.One teaspoon of blood." he announced casually. Hay-Lin's eyes widened and she tried to cough itup but it was too late. His bloodhad already started to enter her body.

At first she just felt a tingly feeling but as it got closer to herchest it started to burn. When it went through her chest she amost collasped. Damien watched with a sick smile on his face. Hay-Lin tried to stand up but the blood was entering her legs. She instead fell over and slammed into the makeshift fireplace andlost consciousness.

Damien laughed and turned Hay-Lin over. He pulled out the razor blade again and made a cut on her shoulder. He drank the bloodthat cameout of it. When he had enough he licked the cut,healing it slowly. He then walked deeper into the woods until she was out of sight.

One hour later

Hay-Lin groaned and sat up shakily. Her head felt like someone was pounding a sledgehammer on it. Kind of like how Irma descried a hangover. "Why was I sleeping on the ground?" she wondered aloud. She picked herself up and began to brush off the dirt on her clothes.

She picked up her backpack and then Irma's and then setted off for home.

Somewhere else

Irma concentrated on herself as a werewolf and the moon was at its fullest. She could feel fur growing, her spine growing longer, and paws- "We're here!" Mark announced. Irma lost her concentration and jumped a foot in the air swearing loudly.

Jenny began to giggle and then she started to guffaw. Irma was stuck in mid-transformation. Her head was already almost one of a werewolf but the rest of her body wasn't. There was fur growing in patches all over her body, her hands and feet were starting to grow into paws and she was at a height of about five foot nine.

Irma growled at her and she stopped, though she still kept giggling. She handed Irma her clothes. The ones she were wearing was designed to grow with the wearer as they tranformed and to act as armor. As humans the clothes were thin and loose so it could fit over their clothes.

Irma went down to the bathroom. As soon as she left she heard Jenny start laughing again. She scowled and bumped into Maddy. At first she looked mad but then she started to laugh. Irma growled at her but it didn't work, instead she started to laugh harder and roll on the floor.

She went in the bathroom before Mark could see her. She could still hear both Jenny and Maddy laughing. She turned human and put her clothes over the other ones. Mark stopped the trailer so they all hopped out of it except Mark who went to park the trailer.

They were standing outsidethe entrancetoa cave which they called 'the Conclave'. Maddy led them inside. It was dark and it smelt familiar like what the 'living quarters smelt like after a lot of transforming. That meant their were other werewolve down here.

"Damn it Jet! Do you have to do this every time we leave?" Maddy barked. 'Whose Jet?' Irma thought. Suddenly lights turned on and a voice responded "Yes."

This person whom Irma assumed was Jet walked foward. He was tall and lanky and had spiky silver hair that was spiked back a bit making it look like some unknown foce was pushing it back. He ran up to them quickly, probably how he got the name Jet.

"My name is Jet. What's your?" he said quickly.

"Irma." she replied. She shook his hand. Maddy and Jenny went outside to help Mark unload some stuff and Jet led Irma deeper into the cave.

They met more people as they got deeper in, but there wasn't a lot. "There aren't as many werewolves as vampires." Jet stated "But we make up for it with strengh. We have to stay down here to prepare. The war is starting I can sense the hostility" Jet said.

He continued "I have a couple of friends who are vampires. According to them the vampires have been making battle plans. Here in the Conclave there is a group of weres that want the war to happen. But theres another group that don't want it to happen. The Rebels."

He took a breath and continued. "My friends are also rebels, they don't want the war to happen. We've been meeting in secret areas where we discuss our plans. We've been trying to figure out how the orignal rebels did it. Innocent humans were forced to either join the war or die. They were captured and bitten, if they didn't survive then their bodies were dumped in the ocean.

The two races oringinally lived in a different world called Metamooror something. There were more vampires so they took over and ruled as tyrants. The werewolves decided they had enough and they fought back and they won and the two races formed a treaty that there would be no war as long as both sides behaved.

This is how the _real_ war started. The werewolves were mad because they thought that since they beat the vampires they should be in charge. The vampires were mad because the werewolves revolted, they thought they were supposed to rule. It started as food being cut off, the werewolvesdestroyed all of the vampssources of blood and the vampires destroyed the weresbarns. Thenpeople from both sides were found dead, either brutallymutilated or had the blood drained out of them.

Then worst of all people, mostly _children_ were captured and tortured. They tortured them until they were close to dead and then tossed them back into the village. Well after that the war started. The rebels,only God knows how, somehow stopped the war. If this Metamoor place even exists then we can might be able to stop the war. The two races on that planet have been in peace ever since, it's Earth we have to worry about." Jet said grimly.

At first Irma was shocked. Then when she heard the word Metamoor, well now they actually had a hope. "I know how we can get to Metamoor ." she declared. Jet stopped in his tracks, eyes bulging. "Well then tell me." he exclaimed.

"I have to go back to Heatherfield, we're I'm from. From there we can open rips in a veil that'll take us to Metamoor." Irma said. Jet scratched his head in confusion. "We can do it we just need a couple of monthes to prepare. Gas prices aren't exactly cheap so we'll have to walk from here to there."

Irma's eyes bugged out. Did he say _walk! _"Yeah Arizonia to California isn't too bad." Jet said casually. "Yeah you can train with me while we prepare. I'll teach you how to control your form and how to use these. He stroked a sword sheath that Irma had never really noticed. He had two swords strapped on his belt.

Irma gulped. This was not going to be an easy couple of monthes.Why couldn't she have stayed dead? Heaven was awesome. There weren't any prissy angels, instead it was a giant casino that you didn't have to be over twenty-one to gamble or drink in.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Well that is how heaven should be to me. Since Hay-Lin wasn't bitten, she had drinken the blood of a vampire, she's only a half-vampire. She can go out in broad daylight, she doesn't have to drink any blood to survive and she's immune to holy water and crosses.**

**The thing is she only has half of the powers of a full-vampire. And she lives a fifth of the rate of a human but a full-vampire lives a tenth. That means she lives only one year for every five human years. Since Cornelia wasn't bitten she is a full however.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chronicles of Life and Death 

By: Lord-Squirrel

Part One of Chapter Six

**One Year later**

It was dark at about twelve- no probably one in the morning. My head told me to keep running but my legs were protesting. BANG! Jet fell down unconcious next to me blood dripping out of a bullet hole in his shoulder. Those assholes are so screwed!

"Hey I think I got them!" I heard one of them say. I hid in the bushes with Jet, fully transformed. "Wait did you hear that?" another one said. They approached the bush I was hiding in cautiously.

**End P.O.V.**

They took small baby steps towards the bush. Something big and furry jumped out of it and attacked them. It ripped them to shreds and where they were standing lay a pile of dust. The one that killed them was a girl at about sixteen with dyed dark brown hair that was usually a lighter shade but they had to dye it, seeing as she was legally dead. She was unnatrually tall and strong for her age as was Jet. Probably since they both were werewolves.

"Jet? Jet?" Irma said poking him. "Damn he's still unconcious. Oh well the special regeneration abilities should be kicking in by now." She brushed the dust off her clothes.

"Hey would ya look at that. The vampires left us their wallet and their keys." she grinned. "Sweet that means I won't have to drag him to Heatherfield." She picked up Jet and dragged him to the vampires' car.

**Elsewhere**

BANG! "What was that?" Hay-Lin squeled. "I don't know." Will replied nervously. She turned over in her bed. The four girls were having a sleepover at Will's house and were sleeping quite contently until some explosion had woken them up. Yet no one else was stirred by it. She headed for the door followed by the others, down the stairs and out into the streets. They saw a red car driven by a girl their age. She stopped the car in front of them and hopped out of it and another door opened and a boy came out of it.

They both were unusually tall, taller than Cornelia even. But the girl looked really familiar somehow, she had dark brown hair with lighter brown highlights and blue eyes that seemed to be twinkling even in her situation. The boy had black hair with the occasional silver streak and he was taller than the girl. He was bleeding from a wound in his shoulder.

"Hey do any of you live around here? My friend was hurt and needs to be bandaged up. We've been traveling for days." the girl said. The boy raised his sleeve. They gasped. It was from a bullet. Will nodded "My house isn't too far from here I'll let you guys stay for the night you look pretty tired." she said.

She led them to her house and into the bathroom where the first-aid kit was. The boy pulled out the alcohol and started applying it to his wound. Will, Taranee, Cornelia and Hay-Lin pulled the girl aside to the kitchen. "Who are you?" Taranee asked. The girl gave them a mock hurt look. "Geez I leave for a year and you guys don't even recognize me." the girl said with an offended tone.

"Recognize you what do you mean?" Hay-Lin said. Hay-Lin already knew, She knew from the moment that the girl came into sight. The girl winked at her "Well maybe this will help." she said. She walked over to the sink and turned it on and let the water run over her hair.

Dark brown dye ran out of it leaving a honey brown behind. She snapped her fingers and all of the water that was in her hair returned to the sink. They gasped. "Yep that's right I'm back." Irma said smirking.

"But you're-" Cornelia started "Dead? No I'm perfectly alive." Irma interuppted. The boy came back down with a band-aid wrapped around his wound. "Guys this is Jet. Jet meet Will, Taranee, Cornelia and Hay-lin." Irma said pointing to each girl as their name was called. "Pleasure's all mine." Jet said grinning.

"So why did you guys come here?" Will said. Irma gave her another mock-hurt look. "What do I need an exuse to see my best friends." she said. Will scowled at her. "Okay okay we came here on a mission." Irma said.

Jet chose this moment to speak "Yeah. Do any of you girls know of a world called Metamoor." Jet said slyly. Will looked at him "How you know about Metamoor?" she said. Jet brandished an old parchment and handed it to Will.

She examined it. "What makes you think that this is a map of Metamoor?" she asked. She handed it to Taranee to look at. Her eyes flickered across the parchment then a look of shock crossed her features. "Will this is of Metamoor!" she exclaimed. She gave it back to Will.

She examined it closely. "It is but it's really old." she said. "So why do you have this?" Will asked. Jet grinned.

"It's a map that leads to something of upmost value." he replied. Upmost value? Why would a kid like him have something this important?

"What's it lead to?" Cornelia asked. Jet grinned even broader. "Information." he replied. Information? What kind of information would be important enough to travel for days for? "We need a portal to Metamoor so we can get this information. That's why we came here and why I'm probably alive again." Irma said.

Hay-Lin frowned. How could she be talking about her death so bluntly? And since she had died why wasn't she a vampire like Cornelia and herself? Vampires gave off a different aura than humans but Irma's and Jet's were different, she had never felt one like theirs until now.

Will smiled "Well if this information is so important to you I'll open a portal for you. But you have to take us with you, we haven't had any excitement since we retired."

_"Retired?" Jet said to Irma telepathicly._

_"Long story. Cornelia's talking pretend to listen and I'll tell you it." Irma replied._

"Come with them? No I've had enough of this Metamoor business." Cornelia said defiantly. She clenched her fists angrily. "I have to agree with Cornelia." Taranee said "Ever since we've retired our lives have been.. well.. normal."

"I won't force you guys to come but I know as sure as hell that I'm going." Will declared. Hay-Lin gave her a smile and a thumbs up. Ha! Four against two. Taranee sighed and gave in but Cornelia was stubborn.

_"So you're saying that you guys used to have elemental powers and you used them to defend some sort of Veil?" Jet said._

_"Yeah it was kick-ass but then the Oracle decided that everything was safe so he took our powers until we were needed again or in a moment of danger." Irma replied._

"Hey are you two paying attention?" Hay-Lin waved a hand in front of Irma's face then Jet's. They had a glazed look in their eyes and they weren't paying attention.

Irma grinned. "Don't worry Hay-Lin we're still tired from the trip." Her eyes lost the glazed look as did Jet's. "I call couch!" she cried. She ran and did a flying leap onto the couch. Jet sighed and follwed her and fell asleep on the floor. The remaing took one last look at the two before going upstairs.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Part Two**

Will woke up and wiped the sleep from her eyes. On the floor she could see Taranee, Cornelia and Hay-Lin doing the same. She could hear noises from downstairs and talking. She got up full alert and grabbed the first thing she could find, a baseball bat, and crept down the stairs followed by the others.

There was a boy standing near the couch. Without hesitation she brought the bat down on his head multiple times and he fell down unconcious. Laughter came from her right she swung the bat instintialy to her bat. A hand caught it before it could hit its target. Will turned to her right and saw a girl with brown hair and blue... oh crap.

Irma started to laugh followed by Cornelia and Hay-Lin. Taranee bent down and put an ear by his mouth. "He's breathing you didn't kill him." Taranee declared.

"Don't worry he has a hard head he'll be up in minutes." Irma said.

Soon enough Jet began to groan. He pushed himself to his feet and sat on the couch holding his head which was now sporting a lot of bumps. "God Will you should consider playing baseball." Jet groaned and rubbed his head. "Anyways when are we gonna open a portal?" Jet said.

"Soon." Will replied. She turned to face Cornelia "Are you sure you're not coming?"

"You guys need me I'm gonna come with you." she said. The girls stood there, jaws dropped. Irma recovered first "Well actually we don't-" Hay-Lin put a hand on her mouth "Yeah you're right we need you for this mission to work." she shot Irma a glare. Irma nodded behind Hay-Lin's hand.

"Actually we really only need you guys for a portal, otherwise we could've done this on our own." Jet chirped. Will, Irma, Taranee and Hay-Lin cringed.

"Don't mind him he's crazy." Irma said. She glared at Jet.

_"What we could've!" Jet said telepathicly._

_"I know." Irma replied. She winked at him and broke the connection._

"Are you guys okay you kinda.. spaced out for a second." Taranee said. Jet grinned. "Yeah don't sweat." he gave them a cheesy smile.

"As I said before you two spaced out we're going now." Will declared. The Heart of Kandracar popped out of her hand. She opened a portal. She hopped in followed by Taranee, Jet, Irma and Cornelia.

They tumbled out of the portal in a dog-pile. Will was pissed. She was lying facedown in the dirt with six people pinning her down. "Would you guys mind getting the hell off me!" Will roared. She picked themselves up, smiling sheepishly. Will got up and brushed the dirt off her clothes and out of her mouth.

They were standing outside a forest. Will took a breath and walked into it. She bumped into someone and froze. The others didn't see her stop and crashed into her. It was a man, he was really tall and had a wild black mane and broad shoulders. Will gulped.

"State your business here." the man growled. Jet took a step forward. "We came here for imformation." he stated. The man looked at him then the rest of the group. His eyes rested on Hay-Lin and Cornelia for a second and he growled.

"You two may pass but these four must stay." he said pointing at Jet and Irma. Irma took a step forward. "If they don't go we're not going." she said. The man thought for a second.

"If you all want to enter then you must pass a test." he grabbed Jet's wrist. Two more men appeered from out of the trees. The first one pinched Jet's nose. Jet opened his mouth for air then the second man forced a green liquid down his throat. He fell to the ground. The third one picked him up and dragged deeper into the forest.

"Hey what the hell was that for!" Irma screamed. The second one forced the liquid down her throat. She fell and the second man dragged her away. The first one turned back to them and smirked then ran off with the other two.

"They took Irma and Jet!" Hay-Lin cried. Will stared ahead, her eyes hard "This is the test we have to find them." she said grimly.

She didn't know how wrong she was.


End file.
